The Guardian
by Tabetha Winters
Summary: The People's Domain, they had been the answer to everyone prayers after the world was left crippled when The Walkers were eliminate. They rebuilt society, brought medical aid and food to starving and injured survivors, and gave people hope once again. But The People's Domain slowly became corrupted and now are in control of every aspect of the post-apocalyptic world. Clem/Lee
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've been spending the last couple of days playing The Walking Dead videogame over and over again, and I realized that the ending of the Walking Dead wasn't how I wanted it to end. This is a continuation after episode five and take place nine years after the game. This is my first walking dead story and I've really tried to keep people in charater. Please review! But before you read this I want to let you know that this story will contain Lee/Clementine romance, not as creepy as it sounds, Clementine is older 17-18 in this story, and well...Lee's story will be fleshed out later. So yeah, if you don't like that idea, please leave now. Thanks!

*Spoilers* This story take place after the ending where Lee hand cuffs himself to the radiator and Clementine doesn't shoot him. So Lee was turned into a zombie. So he really didn't die, just became a zombie

* * *

The Guardian

Chapter 1

Clementine could see her breath as she made her way up another flight of steps to the apartments at the very top. When she reached the final landing she bent over taking in a few deep breaths, trying to return her breathing to normal, before standing upright again and walked over to the door nearest her on her left. Shoving her freezing cold house key into the lock and twisting it, she unlocked and turned the handle and stepped inside.

The warmth of the apartment met her almost instantly and Clementine realize how cold she really was, as her cheeks burned as they tried to returned to their normal warmth. Placing her dirty and tattered backpack down on the floor nearby she made her way into the kitchen and over to one of the cabinets. Snatching the first clean glass she found out of the cabinet she took it over to the sink and filled it with water. When the glass was filled to her liking she turned the tap off and brought the water up to her chapped and dry lips and took a long drink from the glass.

Footsteps on the hardwood floor didn't go unnoticed by the girl in the kitchen and she lowered the glass from her lips in time to see Christa entering the kitchen. She glanced to the floor and Clementine followed her gaze and saw her muddy footsteps leading into the kitchen. Christa's face soured and she glanced up annoyed at Clem "You're taking mud all over my clean apartment Clem; you wanna take those shoe off please."

Rolling her eyes placing the glass down on the counter she reached down, raising one of her legs slightly enough to pull off her dirty shoe and then copied the process for her other leg. Holding her dirty and mud cover shoes she picked up the glass again and took another long drink from the glass. Christa didn't say anything, rolling her eyes at Clem as the girl finished her water and placed the now empty glass in in the sink. "How was work Clem?"

Clementine smiled weakly. "Stimulating," Clementine said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she walked over to the front door of the apartment again and placed her muddy shoes outside to not anger Christa anymore. "Can't get more exciting than working on cars right?"

Crista smiled sadly at a Clementine as she walked over giving the girl a kiss on the forehead. "Go get cleaned up, dinner's in an hour and I expect Omid home from work any minute."

Clementine just nodded and walked from the kitchen and down the hallway letting her mind wonder. It's not like she was deliberate trying to anger Christa, Christa and Omid have been good caretakers for her since she lost…Clementine shook the thoughts from her head, she wasn't going to cry, she had spent too many nights crying over losing him, she wasn't going to cry right now, she couldn't handle it.

Walking into the last door on the right, her bedroom, she shut the door behind her and walked over to her bed stripping off her heavy winter jacket and placing it on the hook behind the door. Catching a glance of herself in the mirror on the back of her door she sighed as she looked at how pathetic she looked.

Clementine, now 17 years old, had become quite the young woman. Her black hair was longer now and just beyond her shoulders tied back in a ponytail at the base of her neck, she wasn't the tallest woman around, barely five four, and weighed only a 130 pounds, but she wasn't one to be easily intimidate, that was something…he taught her before he died. But glancing at herself in the mirror, she looked tried, her face and clothing covered in dirt and grime from working in that blasted auto shop all day.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as Clementine moved away from the mirror and began to bunch her shirt in her hand so she could easly pull it over her head to get undress to shower, but a knock at her bedroom door cause her to pause as her hands fell from the edge of her shirt. Walking over towards the door she pulled it open and saw Christa standing there, but there was something wrong, the look on her face cause Clementine's body to instantly go ridged and her mind to go into panic mode. "What, what is it Christa?"

"…they want to talk to you."

The color drained from Clementine's face as she clutched at the door of her bedroom. It was too soon, she still had two more months, it was too soon.

"I'll be right there."

Christa didn't say anything, just nodding, before disappearing from the doorway; Clementine shut the door over slowly resting against the door her mind racing.

The crippled world took five years to normal after The Walkers were eliminated, during which time a new government order came to power, The People's Domain. They had been the answer to everyone prayers, rebuilt society, brought medical aid and food to starving and injured survivors. However The People's Domain slowly became corrupted and soon the government was now completely in control of every aspect of the post-apocalyptic world.

When The People's Domain first rose to power, people were collected and taken to camps at the nearest metropolitan city to be sorted. Everyone, thirteen and older, were assigned job, which benefited to the well-being of the new society (for example some were assigned to farms to grow food and care for cattle), while children 12 and younger, were sent to school for basic skill. Clementine who, just a few year before she would be even old enough to drive a car, was trained as a mechanic because of her slender fingers, and ability to work well with her hands.

The People's Domain also regulated population control. Every married couple only allowed one child between the two of them, Christa and Omid daughter Charlotte, who was nine, and in a few years would be taken out of school and be trained in other skill and assigned a job. By the time that young girls were eighteen, they were adults and required to get married. The People's Domain allowed women to choose their husband, however, if they were not married by eighteen their spouse was chosen for them…and in two short months, a husband would be chosen for her.

When the survivors realize what The People's Domain truly was, their once glorious saviors turned into a fearsome dictatorship it was too late, anyone that resisted were killed and their bodies hung in the town square as a sort of twisted remembrance of what The People's Domain would do to you if you turned against your savors. Their lives where changed forever…was this truly the future that they were hoping for, their life after the walkers? She didn't know.

Taking another deep breath she reached for the door knob, her hand clammy and she was shaking slightly as she pulled it open. Making her way back down the narrow hallways and two the living room where they were waiting for her.

Two men and a woman were sitting in the living room with Christa. The agents of The People's Domain were perfectly primp and polished. The only woman of the group wore a black skirt, black jacket and white shirt underneath, her hair was blond and shoulder length, and the two men wore identical black suits with white shirts underneath and red ties. They all had briefcases sitting on the floor by their feet and the woman had a folder sitting across her lap.

"Clementine Hutchison?" asked one of the two identical looking men. Clementine swallowed hard, not speaking, instead nodding her head. The women pulled a few documents out of the files and handed it to the man who spoke. The man accepted the paper that he was given and review the paperwork that was in his hand. "According to the paperwork here you're eighteenth birthday is in two months. Is that correct?"

Clementine nodded again, still unable to speak, her voice had seems to have left her the minute that she stepped into the room. She glanced at Christa who face was pale, she couldn't look up at Clementine and Clementine wished she would to make her feel better.

"And according to this, you have yet to choose a husband, is that also correct?"

Clementine refused to answer this time. But he didn't notice as he handed the paper back to the woman next to him. "You do understand that if you don't choose a husband by the time that you turn eighteen that you will have a husband selected for you by The People's Domain, Ms. Hutchison?"

Clementine turned away biting her lip. She wanted to say something, anything, but she didn't want to make life difficult for Christa and Omid. They had taken her in, given her a place to stay, after everything that they had done for her she couldn't be the reason that the two of them got punished because of her disobedience to The People's Domain.

"Ms. Hutchison, do you understand."

Through clenched teeth Clementine muttered a simple word. "Yes."

""Very good, we will return on your eighteen birthday to finalize your paperwork. If you do not have a husband by then well will take you from your family and you will become the temporary custody of The People's Domain and a husband will be found for you. Do you understand and comply with the terms and conditions as we had laid them out for you?"

'Not like I have much of a choice,' Clementine thought as she clutched her hand tightly in a fist. She nodded her head and the man who had been speaking to her returned the paperwork to the woman who slid it back into the briefcase the woman had.

"Good day Ms. Hutchison."

The woman and two men rose to their feet and one by one exited the house, once all three were thought the door the door was shut loudly behind him. The house deathly silent as the two women just stood there not looking at one another. The door was open again, for what felt like hours later, and Omid stood entered the house.

"Were those agents from The People's Domain I just saw le…" Omid paused looking between the two women, who faces were drained of all color. "What's wrong?"

Clementine rushed out of the room, her hand covering her mouth, trying to suppress the sobs that were going to escape. Clementine stumbled down the hallway and into her room slamming the door shut behind her before falling into her bed and sobbing loudly into the bed. She wasn't sure how long she cried, but by the time the tears subside the sky outside was dark. Clutching one of her pillow closely to herself she lay there, on her tear covered pillow. "Lee…" she whispered softly.

* * *

His eyes shot open in a second. Where the hell was he? Water rushed around him he coughed slightly, the bubble escaping his lips and rushing past his face to the top of the tube that he was in. Reaching out and trying to push on the glass of the tube that he was in he found no movement by the glass. He was stuck. Franticly trying to release himself from this glass, water filled tube that he was in he desperately tried to escape.

**_Vital sign stable. Zombie virus presence 12% and dropping. Tissue damage 2%. Cognitive awareness 82%. Subject status: Awake._**

That robotic voice, the sound echoing from within the tube, what did all that mean? Zombie Virus Presence? He couldn't focus his mind. Everything inside of his head was completely cloudy. The only thing that he could focus on was a face, child's face, he couldn't pull the name to the front of his mind, but it was there. A girl, with short black hair and a purple and white baseball cap, he could see her face so clearly.

Pain raced through his body and the man in the tube twitched and convulsed as the pain ran though him. What was going on?

Several men, all wearing white lab coats, raced into the room, several of them went right to tube pushing buttons, which he couldn't see, on the front of the tube, while other when to the medications preparing something, to most likely subdue him again.

"Let me out of here!" the man screamed, his body still wretched in pain, but the men ignored continuing to rush around and subdue him again. Second later he felt the pain replaced with a warm rush within his body and as he felt the urge to sleep again take him over, one name passed his lips. "C-Clementine"

**_Subject Status: Sedated_**

* * *

That was chapter one, please review and tell me if this is any good, I'd really appercaite it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I didn't expect to have this posted so quickly, but I just started typing and couldn't stop. Because the first part of this story is a flashback I made this chapter long because I felt like I couldn't just write a chapter that was 90% a flashback of information that you already knew. Thank you everyone for the lovely review. I really appreciate everyone nice comments, please kept them coming. Don't forget to review!

* * *

The Guardian

Chapter 2

_The wooden, blood splatter, baseball bat was heavy in her hands as she stood over the now smashed in skull of the zombie on the floor. Her body shook violently, every breath that escaped her lips was a whimper, as she choked on the bile that was rising in her throat, but she an forced a thin smile to rise on her lips. "I-I did it, I got him."_

_The bat fell from her shaky hands, making a hallow clunk as it hit the hard wooden floor, and glanced over at Lee. He was sick, like Duck had been, and that scared her, because she knew that she couldn't help him, just like Lee couldn't help Duck. Lee wheezed out a breath, before his dulling eyes glanced up at Clementine "Great…Clem. Good job."_

_Taking a breath to steady her, she walked over to the body of the zombie that she had hit in the head and grabbed the spare clips off his body, shoving them in the pockets on her red hoodie, and picking the gun up off the floor, the weapon, like she had told Lee several times before, was still heavy in her hand and awkward to carry, but she wasn't going to complain, not when Lee wanted her to be strong. _

_Turning back to Lee Clementine saw that his eyes were shut, and she felt the panic rise within her that he had already gone, without saying goodbye. But when another wheezing breath escaped his lips and she saw the rise and fall of his chest she knew he was still alive. But not for much longer._

_His sad eyes opened again, looking at her once more, and Clementine knelt down beside him. Lee coughed, too weak to raise his arm and cover his mouth, causing blood to seep down his chin ad stain his already bloody shirt.__ "You're strong, Clem. You…you can do anything."_

_"But…I'm little." Her voice squeaked_

_Lee shook his head, his tired eyes looking at her in concern, she knew he wished more than anything that he could be with her, protect her, but that wasn't possible, not anymore. "Doesn't mean nothing. You're going to see bad stuff, but it's ok."_

_"But…" she began a small sob escaping her lips as a tear began to roll down her blood splattered cheeks. Lee reached out and stroke the tear away. "My parents, it's so horrible."_

_"I can't imagine sweet pea." Lee tried, trying to calm the girl down, but it wasn't working, she couldn't do this without him, Lee was all she had left now. Her family._

_"And now…you? Please…" she begged, the tears flowing freely down her face now, there was no stopping them, she didn't want to be without Lee. "Please, don't be one of them. Please don't become a walker."_

_Lee's breathing was becoming labored, and Clementine could barely raise her head up to look at Lee, the man who saved her life, the man who did everything in his power to protect her, and now she couldn't do anything to save him. She was weak…"There's only one thing you can do…"_

_"I…I don't know if I can." Clementine whispered softly, barely heard over Lee's increase labored breaths_

_Lee wasn't look at her anymore, focusing on the wall just to her left. She knew the words were going to pain him to say it, just as much as it was for him to speak it. "You can leave me, it's ok."_

_"You'll be just like them." Clementine pleaded, not wanting to see her protector fall like this, Lee was a good guy, and good guys always made it out alive. "It's ok," he whispered in response. "It won't be me…"_

_"Lee..." she cried._

_His eyes turned to focus on her once more and she felt her sob escape her lips once more as Lee reached out and stroke her cheek gently with his free, callous, right hand. "Clem, it's time to go. You've gotta get out of here."_

_"You can come with me!" Clementine tried, hoping she could convenes him that she could leave him hear, however, he shook his head again and turned away from her. "No, honey, I can't. It's ok. You have to go now…"_

_Clementine cried, choking back the tears as she whispered. "I'll go. I'll leave you, I'll go as fast as I can."_

_"And as safe as you can. Always be safe." He whispered, he took an intake of breath, his face look pained as he scooted himself backwards and further against the wall. "Fine Omid and Christa. They're outside of town…by the train. You remember how to get back there?"_

_Clementine nodded her head, a sob escaping her lips, she couldn't bring herself to look up at Lee, staring at a bloody patch on his jacket. "Y-yes."_

_"Good, they'll take care of you, and Clem remember…always keep moving. You're going to want to find someplace like the motor inn, but that's just not safe. Those places are just like targets. Move. As much as you can. And also…"_

_Lee's voice faded and she felt a clenching in her chest, Lee didn't respond for several seconds and she wanted if she had lost him. "Lee?"_

_"It doesn't matter," Lee responded, "I'll miss you. My Clementine"_

_"Me too." Clementine whispered as she slowly reached over and took a hold of Lee's cuffed hand. Lee closed his fingers around her small hand giving if a soft squeeze and she sobbed again he he let her hand go. Slowly getting to her feet and make her way towards the exit a sob escape her lips once more before pulling the door open and walking out. She looked back once more just in time to see Lee's body slump over and his eyes close for a final time…_

* * *

Clementine jolted up in bed, Lee's name escaping her lips in a loud sob. She looked around desperately looking for Lee's body when she realized that she wasn't in the room from her dream and instead in her bed, in her dark bedroom. She couldn't stop the second sob that escaped and she clamped her hands over her lips as the tears flowed from her eyes as she cried.

It had been years since she dreamt of Lee, saw his face so clearly in her mind. But that dream, it was so clear, like it happened all over again for her. Her body shook with emotion as she pulled her legs close to her body wrapping her arms around her legs and continued to cry into the blankets that covered her.

Finally, when the tears subsided and the dream temporarily faded from the front of her mind her legs slowly sunk back down to the bed and she removed the cover off her body, swinging her legs off the bed and her feet touching the soft carpet of her bedroom floor. Rubbing at her temples fighting off a headache that was starting to form behind her eyes she sighed.

Lee, despite how much she didn't want it to be had become distant memory now, and despite how many time she had come to his aid and saved her when she was just a little girl, he wasn't going to save her now…like her parents, Lee was a Walker, one of those things that The People's Domain had proudly proclaimed that they had destroyed with proficiency. All she could hope for is that Lee was kill humanly, although he wasn't Lee anymore she prayed that he didn't suffer…

Turning her head to the left, the small clock on her windowsill read five-forty-five in the morning. She still had two hours till she had to open the shop and, if she chose, could go back to sleep for a while, but with everything that was on her mind, Lee, and what would happen on her birthday in a few months, she was too anxious to sleep.

Pushing herself off the bed she made her way over towards the door and silently turn the handle, which squeak in response and she flinched slightly. Christa and Omid were light sleeper since the outbreak, and she didn't want to trouble them with her problems, hesitating a moment to see if they had heard her and satisfied when she didn't hear movement from their bedroom she fully pushed the door open and snuck out of her bedroom and into the hallway. Tip-toeing down the hallway and into the kitchen she was surprise when she saw both Christa and Omid sitting at the table a pair of coffee sitting in front of each of them.

"W-what are you doing up?" Clementine inquired make her way nervously over towards the table and sinking into an empty chair between Christa and Omid. Christa and Omid glanced at one another before speaking. "Clem, we need to talk to you."

Clementine bit her bottom lip. "About?"

"What happened today. We promise, when we became responsible for you, that we'd do whatever we could to protect you. But, both Omid and I have decided something."

Clementine close her eyes, opening them again, a sigh escaping her lips. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, I never meant to cause you problems, both of you have been good to me and took me in, protected me when I had no one else, I understand, I'll find somewhere else to go before I come home from work today."

Omid and Christa exchanged glances. Christa reached out taking one of Clementine's hand in her own. "Clem, you don't understand, that's not what we are saying at all. What we mean by this is that we don't want you to be force to marry in two months, we care for you, like you are our child, what The People's Domain is forcing upon you isn't some we can change, but it's something that we can prevent…"

Clementine cocked her head, a confused expression present on her face, until the realization of the words that that Christa had spoken and her expression changed from a confused to pure shocked. "Wait…you're…but you know what happens to people who even think about rebelling against The People's Domain. I can't ask you to risk that much for me…"

A chuckle escaped Omid's lips, but it wasn't one of amusement, but sadness. "It's not like we have much of a choice anymore." His hand reaching over and coming to a stop on Christa's stomach and began to rub small circles upon it.

Clementine eyes widened. The People's Domain laws were one that you disobay, especially the population regulation, anyone that disobeyed it had force abortions and most of the time the mothers didn't survive the "treatments" along with the fetus.

"But…the three of us…against the entire People's Domain government?" Clementine asked in a whisper taking a nervous look around the room. She felt the nervousness build in here, it wasn't that she wasn't grateful for what Omid and Christa were willing to do to prevent her from getting married to some random "government" husband, but she felt guilty as well. "What can the three of us do?"

"Hey!" Christa began. "If you remember, the three of us handle ourselves pretty well together before The People's Domain showed up."

"Yeah but…" Clementine began in protest, however Omid cut her off with a wave of his hand. "We'll talk more about this later, you've got to get ready for work, for right now, this is only an idea, we've got a lot of work to do, a lot of planning."

Without another word Christa and Omid got to their feet taking their empty coffee mugs and walked them over to the sink. Dumping the contents into the sink. They walked back over to Clementine both Omid and Christa giving Clementine a kiss on the top of her head, before Omid kissed Christa on the lips and proceeded out the front door for work.

Clementine sat there at the table for a few more minute before getting to her feet herself. It was after six-thirty now, she had to leave the house in just a few short minute to open the store at seven-thirty and it was quite a walk from the apartments. Making her way to her bedroom again she changed, pulled her winter jacket off the door and pulled it on before grabbing her backpack from where Christa had moved it yesterday and slung it over her shoulder.

Making her way back into the living room she found Christa sitting on a couch in the small living room, Charlotte sitting next to her. Christa young daughter still had sleep in her eyes, dressed in her pajama's. "I'm leaving."

"Bye Clementine, we'll talk more when you get home, alright?"

Clementine nodded, walking over and giving Charlotte a kiss on her head. "See you late Charlotte, alright?"

Charlotte whispered a soft good bye to her 'sister' before laying her head down across her mother's lap. Clementine smile before stepping out the front door.

* * *

Clementine shivered as she step out into the freezing morning air. Pulling the front door shut behind her she reached down for the zipper and zipped up her heavy winter jacket before shoving her hand into the deep pocket and descending down the steps. Reaching ground level she hesitated glancing back up at the window of the apartment at the top floor.

Clementine sighed turning back around and walking across the parking lot and towards the empty field across from the apartments. The field was barren and still muddy from yesterday afternoon's rain, and she could feel her feet squishing, sinking deeper into the muddy earth, after every step she took. When she reached the edge of the field she stopped at the end of the field and hesitated. She hated walking through the middle of "town" that's where all The People's Domain solders like to hang out and harass the citizens, but it was the fastest way to work, if she kept her head down and walked quickly maybe they'd ignore her. Grabbing a hold of her backpack straps she put her head down as she descended down the hill and into the center of town.

Clementine walked quickly through the center of town trying not to draw attention to herself, just get to work without causing trouble for herself. A yell caught her attention and she looked up and saw two of solders of The People's Domain shoving a boy, not much younger than her, being shoved around by several solders. Something inside of Clementine nagged at her to go over and help stand up for that boy, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she grasped tighter onto the straps of her backpack and kept her head down…Lee would be so ashamed of her…

**"And because…" **a loud booming voice echoed around the center of town causing Clementine to instantly freeze where she stood. To her left there was a group of people gathered around a large wooden stage. Strung across the stage there was a large white banner with red lettering written across it reading, "Domain 15". Standing on the stage where three people, all with brown bags tired on their heads and their arms bound behind their back. Several solders were standing in front of the stage blocking anyone from gaining access to the stage while the survivors were yelling profanity at the man on the stage. **"Of the rebellious and treasonous actions against The People's Domain, your protector, your savors, these rebellious survivors are sentenced to death and for their bodies to be hung in for all to see."**

The man at the microphone, Alexander Michael Wolfe III, was the so called mayor of Domain 15. He was a very vial man, enjoyed the pleasure he got out of other peoples pain and suffering. He walked over pulling the bag off the first person face, a young woman no older than 20 with short blonde hair, but before the woman could open her mouth to say anything a gun was put to the back to her head and a bullet put through it. The cries and screams of the people from the crows were head as the blood sprayed across the crowed and the bloody slump over onto the hard wood of the stage.

Without another word Wolfe walked to the next person ripping off the bag again, this time it was a man, older, late 40's with gray hair. Again before the man could speak a gun was put to his head and the bullet when though his brain. More sob and cries were head from the people in the crowed. Wolfe walked over to the last person, Clementine felt her breathe catch in her throat when the last bag was pulled off her head. The last was a young girl, Clementine's age, tears were streaming down her face.

"Please…" sobbed the girl on the stage, "Please don't do this, we didn't do anything wrong!"

A sly cross Wolfe face as he leaned down and whispered something in the young girl ear, kissing her cheek, she flinched away from him and spit at him, Wolfe smacked the girl across his face causing her to fall to the stage, and into the blood of the man who had died before her, before Wolfe brought the gun to her head and fired a bullet into her brain.

Clementine felt sick. Closing her eyes, a sob escaping her lips, she forced herself to keep walking. There was no way that Her, Christa and Omid were going to escape from the Domain. They were trapped…

* * *

White

He squeeze his eyes shut, the blinding light burning his eyes, attempting to open them again he did so slowly, his eyes watering from the blinding pain. Everything in the room was completely clean and white. Trying to slowly sit himself up, his entire body was wrecked with pain and he whimpered rolling onto his side.

The room was full of medical equipment, there was no windows, but a single door across from the bed that he was lying on. Clenching his teeth he force himself to sit up, pain surged within him. He clenched his head tightly in his hand he screamed falling off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh God…"

Through is blurry vision he saw the door across from his slide upward and he was staring at a pair of clean white shoes. Slowly tilting his head upward he saw the face of a female doctor, her black hair pulled and pin back into a bun. She had a clipboard in her hand as she progress into the room followed by another man.

"Good to see that you're awake…"

Still lying on the floor he glanced up at them, trying to find his voice he found his throat dry. "W-wh-where am I? Wh-what is this?"

The woman knelt down and helping him sit up slowly and leaning against the bed, she began to quickly give the man a quick check over. Pulling a small flashlight out of his pocket he check his eye dilation, his pulse, blood pressure and then helped the man to his feet and back onto the bed.

"Where am I?"

"You're very lucky to be alive Mr. Roy, you gave use quite a scare for a while there." The woman said softly helping him stand. He pulled away from her hitting the back of the bed he rested against it his hands shaking as he looked at her.

"W-What?" he whispered. "What did you just call me?"

"Darryl Roy, a solder of The People's Domain, you were injured last month when a group of survivor were trying to escape over the wall of the 15th Domain. You're injuries were sever, Mr. Roy, an you are lucky to be alive right now."

What was this? A solder of The People's Domain? That couldn't be right, he wasn't a solder? His mind was in a cloud. "N-NO I'm not a solder, what are you talking about? W-there was…a girl. I keep seeing her so clearly in my mind, a young girl, Clementine."

The nurse flipped through his paperwork. "You've got no family Mr. Roy, but you've suffered some mild amnesia, maybe that girl you're seeing is someone you've run across before, or a family friend, we aren't entirely sure, but what we do know is that we're glad to have you back Mr. Roy. You're a good solder and having you back is key for what we are planning on doing."

"W-wait what, what are you planning on…"

"That's enough for now." The man spoke for the first time since he entered the room, the woman nodded pulling the clipboard close to her body and walking out of the room leaving the man and Darryl alone in the room together. "Get some rest Mr. Roy you're going to be busy the next couple of days."

Lowering himself onto the bed he watched as the man turned walking over towards the door, taking one glance back at him he pressed on the panel by the door the lights instantly went out, the only light coming from the hallway where the man stood. "Good Luck." With that the door shut leaving him completely in the dark.

* * *

That was chapter two, please review and tell me if this is any good or if anything was confusing, more to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I bring you, my readers, another chapter. I really appreciate everyone comments. A special thanks to HeWhoDestroysAll for the quote I use in this chapter, I've never read the comics, but I thought it would fit in really well so I "borrowed" it. JKJessie, thanks for your review, I'm sorry you don't like the paring, that's why I posted a note a the first chapter, but I do plan on working on other Walking Dead stories that won't be Clem/Lee in the future, so keep a look out. Please keep the reviews coming. Don't forget to review!

* * *

The Guardian

Chapter 3

Three days, it was three days before Darryl saw the man or woman again. Every day like clockwork the lights in his room would come on at eight every morning, and shut off twelve hours later. The only time that he actually saw someone was when slot would open in his door every few hours and shove a tray of food inside for him. The food was disgusting, nothing but gray mash on a plate, however, Darryl was starving, and so he at whatever he was given.

Finally, when the door opened again on the fourth day the blonde haired woman from days prior, alone this time, stood in the doorway, a clip board close to her body. She looking identical, to the way that she looked when she was here the first time 'Did they wear the same clothing every day' Darryl wondered' she walked over towards him, her heels click loudly on the cement as she walked over to where he was sitting on the floor. "How are you feeling today Mr. Roy?" Darryl got to his feet, slowly, never letting the woman leave his line of site.

Clutching the table, his legs sore from sitting so long in one state, smile weakly at the woman. "Other than a little stir-crazy, you people do realize that I've been shut up in this room for the last three days right?"

"In order to assure your full, and total, recover, precautionary measures were necessary Mr. Roy, although I do apologize, I've seen people go crazy locked in this room for such a long time and all," the woman replied, embarrassed, as she dropping her eyes to the paperwork on her clip board. "But everything checks out, your vitals and everything seem to be normal, so if you'll follow me I'm going to take you on a little tour of the facility that you'll be staying in."

"Staying in? You're not planning on locking me in a room again are you?" Darryl inquired fidgeting nervously; he didn't like the idea of going from one room, barely big enough to be considered a closet to another. Is this really the job he signed up for when becoming a member of The People's domain? Whatever that was?"

This time the woman laughed, brushing a stray hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "No, Mr. Roy, no locked doors, no cement rooms. You're getting an upgrade this time. I'm Lilly by the way, Lilly Winters."

"Nice to finally make your acquaintance Ms. Winters." Darryl said with a laugh holding out his hand for the woman to shake, she took it with a smile crossing her face and a soft, angelic laugh escaping past her lips. "Please, if anything please call me Lilly, Ms. Winters is too formal."

With a thin smile Roy mumbled under his breath. "I'll remember that."

"Well Mr. Roy, if you're ready will you follow me please."

"Darryl, Lilly, please call me Darryl." With one last smile from Lilly, she turned around walking out of the room with Darryl in toe right behind her.

* * *

The facility, so to speak, was larger than anything that Darryl could have imagined spending the last couple of days in that tiny cement room. So many places that if he was to take one wrong turn by accident, he'd be lost for days. Lilly was speed walking so fast that Darryl could hardly keep up with the woman, probably because he was trying to take everything he saw in as quickly as possible. 'But how did that woman walk so fast in those tall heels, he would never know.'

Lilly's heels click loudly on the tile flooring Lilly was rambling on, not really caring if Darryl was hearing it all. "Down this path, this is our general lobby, although The People's Domain doesn't allow any visitors this is the fastest way to get anywhere in the build, ever wing of this facility is within a five minute walk of this lobby here."

The lobby was where Darryl saw people, soldiers just like him apparently (although he could remember being one), for the first time, and surprisingly, they all looked like normal people, nothing like he was expecting, although soldiers that looked like professional body builders weren't the idea that the 'savors of the survivors' was probably looking for.

Taking a look around the lobby he noticed a common pattern, everything in the lobby was white. The tile, the walls, the furniture, and everything in pristine condition as well, something seemed a little off…turning his attention to another wall something caught his eyes. The two large metal doors, the entrance of the building and the one thing that wasn't white in this room, had large black writing above the doorway:

**"We survive, we provide security for others, we bring civilization back to this world-we're the Saviors."**

"That quote…" Darryl asked for the first time since the tour began.

Lilly paused turning her attention to where Darryl was looking. "That's the motto of The People's Domain, it's what we were founded on, and we want to remind our people that we are here to bring a better life to the people that survived the horrors of the end of the world as we knew it. We're the savors, and here to bring life to its once easy state."

Darryl stated at the quote for only a few second longer before turning and seeing that Lilly had moved on leaving him behind. Forgetting momentarily about the quote on the wall he ran to catch up to Lilly who was had disappeared around another hallway.

Rounding the hallway, Lilly nowhere in sight, Darryl leaned up against the wall trying to catch his breath, how far ahead did that woman get? Slowly continuing down the hallways he reached the end, glancing in both directions not seeing anyone. Where the hell was everybody?

Debating for a few minute he finally gave up, choosing the left hallway, and committing to his choice as he ran down it in search of Lilly. The hallway wasn't very long, but before he reached the end of it, a glass window caught is attention. Darryl slowed, coming to stop in front of the glass window, through the window you could see into the room down below on the other side.

On the ground floor, the room looked like some kind of training room, which wasn't uncommon for a military facility; however, what caught his attention was the people. The people inside of the room looked like the normal soldiers he had seen in the lobby; however, what caught Darryl's was the way they were fighting.

Their actions seemed like super human, they were moving with lightly speeds. Several people on the far end of the room were handling weights, that would crush a normal human, and lifting like paperweights. One man picked his up, tossing it across the room to another guy, who caught it was easy before crushing it to dust with his bare hand.

Darryl's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe this. What exactly are they doing here?

"Darryl?"

He looked up seeing Lilly walking over towards him. Darryl back away from the window, debating on what to say to her. "I think I got lost…"

She glanced at him and to the window to where he was looking and then back at him. "Try to keep up alright?" With that she turned around without another word and walked back down the opposite way. Taking a deep breath Darryl followed closely behind Lilly.

* * *

Clementine, her mind still reeling from what she had seen his just a few days ago, turned another corned and continued down an empty street. To the naked eye, this part of town looked like a really bad area for a girl like to wander down alone, but she had done it so many times now she was uses to it. Shivering, she brought her frozen fingers up to her lips, breathing warm air onto them, as she tried to warm them up, before shoving them deep into the pockets of her tatted jacket.

Halfway down the block a large metal, heavily graffiti covered, red door was on her left. Stopping in front of it she tugged on the freezing cold handle, the heavy door squeaking loudly as it scrapped on the cement, causing Clementine to cringe, racing inside, to get out of the cold, she tugged the door shut behind her, the squeak echoed loudly around her before the door shut with a loud clunk.

The building was much warmer than outside, but it smelt to high heaven of oil and grease, she had worked her since she was thirteen, but she still hadn't got use to the smell. Down the short hallway and into the auto bay. The bay had three lift, two of which had cars suspended in the air, while the third, still on the ground, had its hood raised and a man bent over and working on the engine of the military grade convoy vehicle.

Clem walked across the bay and over to a set of gray, dilapidated, lockers. Pulling open the locker she shoved her backpack inside and then stripper herself of her jacket and put it inside as well. Before shutting the door she snatched her tool belt off of one of the hooks and strapped it around her waist and tightens her hair into a pony tail before shutting the locker and over towards the car the man was working on.

"Morning Clem," a muffled voice from inside the engine of the vehicle. Walking over toward the vehicle she leaned against it she smiled as she saw her good friend Donald Jonathan, a young red headed sixteen year old boy, freckles splashed all over his face, she often wonder if she was looking at a reincarnation of Duck, this boy reminded her so much of him, even acted like him, pretty much everything rolled off his back.

"Morning Donald."

"Something on your mind Clem?" Donald said standing up and glancing over at Clementine, his face was dirty with sweat and grease, his wiped his arms across his forehead and he smeared something black across his forehead. Clem smile at him before she sighed. "I got my visit three days ago. Three people's Domain agents snow up at Crista and Omid's house and told me I have two months to find a husband or I become their property…"

Donald's face fell. Playing with the wrench that he had in his hand he wouldn't look up to meet her eyes. Clementine always knew Donald had a crush on her, but he was too young, they wouldn't let an eighteen year old marry a sixteen year old, and despite how much she would be willing to settle for him so it would save her from the marriage the she was so scared of, she couldn't wreck his life, just to save hers…

"I'm sure it will all work out for the best, don't worry about me," Clementine mumbled adjusting her work belt on her waist before looking at Donald again. Feeling uncomfortable she glanced at the new vehicle that entered the shop today. "So when did this hunk of juke come in?" she asked, kicking the front left tire, or what was left of it, the tire was pretty much hanging on by a thread now, actually the whole vehicle look looked like it was given a once over by a baseball bat…and where those bullet holes? They've never done this kind of work before? Whose bright idea was to bring this in?" Donald looked uncomfortable, still bent over the engine, glancing up at Clem he sighed. "Actually, I brought this in?"

Clementine looked shocked. "What? Why would you bring this in?"

Biting at his lip he glanced down at the vehicle. "I just figured if, I mean I found it on the side of the road broken down and if I fixed it up and brought it back to the gates of The People's Domain, I could become one of their soldiers."

"Why would you want to be one of them?" she inquired "After everything that you've seen them do to your family, your friends, and you want to become one of them, why Donald?"

"You wouldn't understand, but I mean if I rolled up to their gates in a fixed convoy vehicle…"

"They'd shoot you on site because they'd think you'd stole it!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Look, I don't have to explain myself here, this is my project, I'm only working on it during my time off alright, and I'm not asking for your help or you permission."

Clem nodded. "You're right…sorry…forget I brought it up…"

Before the conversation could continue a loud thump, like something falling over, was heard from the back door of the convoy. Both Clementine and Donald looked toward the back of the vehicle confused. "What the hell was that?"

"I…"

However, Clem was interrupted again by another pounding sound. Grabbing hammer out of the nearby toolbox Clementine walked towards the back of the convoy slowly followed by Donald who had a very large and heavy, red wrench in his hands. The pounding sounded, like something was trying to escape, was coming from the back seat of the convoy, who was inside this thing, and why didn't Donald notice it when he decided to bring it here?

Reaching the door the Donald looked at Clementine who held the hammer tightly in her hands. Nodding to Donald he yanked the door open with all his might and suddenly a body fell out of the back seat. Clementine felt her breath catch in her throat at the site. The thing, if that's what you wanted to call it, looked like a walker, but one that was still partly human, like a walker/human hybrid. She didn't have long to examine the thing, as it instantly came to life, reaching and grabbing a hold of her leg.

Screaming Clementine kicked the hybrid walker/human in the face with her right leg, it shrieking in response instantly letting of her leg and she stumbled backwards. Taking the hammer tightly in her hand she brought it down right on the hybrid's head, to which his shrilled in response, over and over again, blood splattering all over her face, till it no longer moved.

Clementine panted loudly dropped the hammer to the floor, right on top of the hybrid's head, and reached up to her right hand across her face, accidently smearing the blood across her face, as she looked over at Donald who looked at her with frighten eyes. She chuckled under her breath, still breathing heavy from the experience. "So, you still think becoming a soldier of The People's Domain is a good idea?"

* * *

That was chapter three. Review and tell me if this is any good or if anything was confusing, more to come soon.


End file.
